goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Catso babysits Chelsea and James and gets Grounded
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. Transcript Ratso Catso's Dad: Ratso, I want you to babysit Chelsea and James, because Julie and I are going to Dave and Buster's, and we will go to the grocery store afterwards to buy some groceries for the house. Ratso Catso: But Dad, I don't like babysitting Chelsea and James, because they're little brats! They always throw tantrums when they don't get their way and I want to see Cars 3! Ratso Catso's Mom: No. You are not going to see Cars 3 with us! We said no anything made by Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Viacom, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Nelvana, FremantleMedia, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Thunderbean, Video Brinquedo, DreamWorks, Hasbro, Blue Sky, Sony Pictures Animation, FUNimation, Ubisoft, and others! You can either babysit Chelsea and James, or you will be in big trouble. Ratso Catso: Fine. I'll babysit those little cretins. Ratso Catso's Dad: Great! Ratso Catso's Mom: See you later. Ratso Catso: So, kids, are you two from a local elementary school? Chelsea: Yes, we are. We're six years old and in kindergarten. James: Yeah, we are. Ratso Catso: Let's watch The Loud House. I love this show! Chelsea: Can we go see the Winnie the Pooh movie? Ratso Catso: Hey, are you kidding me?! That movie is so stupid. Chelsea: But we wanna see Winnie the Pooh! James: Please? It'll be fun! Ratso Catso: Okay, Fine! I'll take you to see the Winnie the Pooh movie. James: Yay! Chelsea: Let's go! (So, they go to the movie theater to see the film. The kids are enjoying it, but soon, Ratso gets mad) Ratso Catso: Man, I hate this stupid movie! Why did I agree to take these brats to this movie in the first place? That's it! I'm going to destroy the movie screen! Chelsea: Uh-oh... James: Don't do it! (Ratso shoots the screen. The audience starts booing and throwing popcorn. The two kids have a temper tantrum) Ratso Catso: Now if you excuse me, I'm going to see Cars 3. Ratso Catso's Mom: I wonder if Ratso is behaving with the kids. I bet that they're watching that Winnie the Pooh film. (walks in and sees the broken screen, the audience booing, and the two crying kids) Oh no! What happened? Chelsea: That horrible cat just destroyed the movie screen and left to see another movie without us! James: It's all his fault! Ratso Catso's Dad: Thanks for telling us, kids! Ratso is going to be in big trouble, and I'm going to ground him when I catch him watching Cars 3! Ratso Catso's Mom: Me too. Ratso Catso: This is the best movie of all time! I love this movie, because it's a lot better than the Winnie the Pooh movie. Ratso Catso's Mom: Ratso, what are you doing? I thought you were seeing the Winnie the Pooh movie with Chelsea and James. Ratso Catso: Well, I wanted to watch Cars 3 by myself, because it's much, much better than watching the Winnie the Pooh movie with two bratty little cretins. Ratso Catso's Dad: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! RATSO! HOW DARE YOU WATCH CARS 3! YOU KNOW THAT MOVIE IS MADE BY PIXAR, AND YOU ARE BANNED FROM ANYTHING MADE BY YOUR FAVORITE COMPANIES AND CREATORS WHILE YOU ARE STILL GROUNDED! YOU KNOW WEAPONS ARE FORBIDDEN FROM THE MOVIE THEATERS! YOU ARE LUCKY THAT DIDN'T GET SENT TO THE BARON'S FORTRESS BY THE POLICE AND THE GUARDS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH ThE WINNIE THE POOH MOVIE WITH THE KIDS, BUT NO! YOU JUST DESTROYED THE SCREEN, TOOK OFF AND WATCHED CARS 3 WITHOUT THE KIDS! YOU ARE NOW IN VERY DEEP TROUBLE, YOUNG MAN! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 3 WEEKS! Ratso Catso's Mom: LET'S GO HOME NOW! Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff